


[Commission] Big Hero Six - Are you Experienced?

by SinnersQuill



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/M, Guy/Female/Female, Incest, Submissive, Threesome, pussy eating, rimjob, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersQuill/pseuds/SinnersQuill
Summary: [Commission Piece]After receiving a text from Honey Lemon, Hiro finds both his female teammates waiting for him with a burning question. 'Are you experienced?'Honey/Gogo/HiroThreesome, Rimjob, Throatfucking, Dirty Talk, Anal, Submissive, Incest, Pussy Eating, Guy/Female/Female
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Go Go Tomago, Hiro Hamada/Honey Lemon, Honey Lemon/Go Go Tomago
Kudos: 3





	[Commission] Big Hero Six - Are you Experienced?

Big Hero Six

Are you Experienced?

Written by SinnersQuill

  
  
  
Hiro Hamada fished his smartphone from his hoodie pocket and rechecked the message. He had been working late, refining some new code and trying to work out any potential bugs when the text had come through. He’d been surprised to learn that Honey Lemon was still at the lab as he figured she'd returned home with her roommate, Gogo Tomago.  
  
Not that the programmer really gave it too much thought. Perhaps the bubbly girl had come up with a new concoction, which she wished to demonstrate and explain in her endearingly manic way. Turning the corner, he saw that the lab door was slightly ajar, light flittering through the gap. ‘Hey, Honey,’ Hiro called as he poked his head through. ‘You needed to see me… whoa!’  
  
Leant against the table edge, the tight curves on her buxom figure nearly busting out of her skintight battlesuit, was Gogo Tomago. Before he’d been even able to formulate the natural question, Honey Lemon burst out from the side, wearing a white lab coat with a pink bikini beneath.  
  
‘Hiro, you’re here! Awesome! We can begin!’ She grabbed his hand and pulled the startled teen towards the table, where Gogo was watching him with an amused smirk on her lips.  
  
‘Eh, yeah,’ Hiro said, looking at the tall, leggy blonde. ‘You, um, wanted to, eh, you know, show me something?’  
  
‘Yesss!’ Honey said, her voice rising an octave. She swept some of her long hair behind her ear, her features bright and excited. ‘Tomago and I have been talking annnnnd we were wondering if -’  
  
‘Are you experienced…’ Gogo stepped on Honey’s words as she pushed away from the table and stood in front of him.  
  
‘Eh…. Kinda of vague, doncha think,’ Hiro said, his voice straining. He was acutely aware of how close Gogo was to him. ‘Unless you're talking about the Hendrix song, ha… ha.’ He gulped as she slanted her wide hips, her hands resting on her narrow waist, a smile on her plump lips. At some point, she’d also pulled her zipper down, showing her tight, black sports-bra. Honey wasn’t much better, rocking slightly on the balls of her feet, unable to contain her excitement, causing her perky boobs to jiggle in the bikini top.   
  
‘So, eh, what do you mean by experienced?’ he asked, feeling oddly trapped by the two girls.   
  
‘Sex, silly!’ Honey burst out. ‘We’ve heard that you’re really good at it and that totally surprised us. I, mean, we’re not judging you or anything as sex is awesome both on a physical and chemical level! The amount of hormones the body produces is super fascinating –’  
  
The frantic monologue dissolved into a muffled noise as Gogo pressed a finger against the honey blonde's lips. ‘Yeah, well, I’m not interested in the ‘whole chemical thing’,’ she said as she looked Hiro in his eyes, her amused smile becoming lustful. ‘I just really want to fuck.’  
  
The word reverberated around Hiro’s head. ‘You want to fuck,’ he repeated, the statement sounding so alien.   
  
‘Yep,’ Gogo said.  
  
‘Totally!’ Honey affirmed, quivering with pent-up energy.  
  
Hiro’s mouth dropped before he took a step back. ‘O-kay,’ he said backtracking as the two girls approached him. ‘Look, I get it, haha, let’s pull a prank on Hiro.’   
  
Gogo crossed her arms. ‘We’re not pulling a prank, Hiro.’  
  
‘Right, right. Yeah, okay. So, is this some weird mind control thing,’ Hiro asked, trying to slip away. ‘Honey, have you created something that’s made you and Gogo really horny or something.’  
  
‘No, silly,’ Honey giggled. She slipped the lab coat from her willowy body, allowing Hiro to see her full bikini-clad figure. ‘There isn’t anything sinister going on and this isn't some plot to a hentai! We just heard that you were amazing when it came to coitus and decided to see if that was true.’  
  
‘Okay… okay, can we all just take a moment here…’ Hiro tensed as Gogo slipped behind him and placed a hand on his back. ‘And where do you think you’re going?’ she asked.  
  
Slipping down to her knees, Honey began to crawl towards him, the fabric of her bikini bottoms snug against the perky curves of her backside. ‘So… um… can I perform fellatio on you?’ she asked. ‘I’ve been told I’m really good at it.’ Her voice had taken on a low, seductive note, her eyelids drooping to lusty half-slits.  
  
‘Okay, okay, okay,’ Hiro said sidestepping the honey blonde scientist and Gogo. ‘This is really weird, and you guys are freaking me out.’   
  
‘Why? Girls get horny too, you know!’ Gogo said as she stepped out of her jumpsuit and pushed it aside with her foot. ‘Is it really so hard to believe that we’d want to fuck for the hell of it?’  
  
‘Kinda, yeah,’ Hiro admitted. ‘I mean, I guess I didn’t think you guys saw me that way.’  
  
‘If it helps, Hiro, you can consider this to be educational!’ Honey was looking up at him. He jumped as her hand began to caress his crotch. ‘I love giving blowjobs… it’s amazing to feel the reaction going on in the penis as its stimulated, and the way my mouth responds by producing saliva to lubricate.’  
  
‘Cock,’ Gogo laughed. ‘Don’t be so clinical.’ She sank to her knees behind Honey, her hands reaching around and gripping her roommate’s boobs.  
  
‘Be nasty about it,’ the curvy girl whispered as she began to fondle the honey blonde’s tits. ‘Cock, dick, fuckstick, fuckmeat, cunt wrecker, ball-juice, cum, spunk.’  
  
‘Tomagoooooo,’ Honey moaned, her body squirming under the compact beauty’s touch. ‘Stop it.’  
  
‘Why? It’s turning you on, isn’t it?’ Gogo licked her cheek and then looked up at Hiro. ‘Wanna know a secret? Do you know what Honey loves to do?’  
  
‘N-noo idea,’ Hiro said, staring down the two girls with wide, disbelieving eyes. Perhaps he’d fallen asleep at the terminal and was having a vivid dream.  
  
Honey gasped as Gogo slipped her hands between her quivering legs and began to stroke her crotch. ‘Sweet little Honey Lemon here loves getting her face-fucked. Isn’t that right?’  
  
Honey, panting, her hips twisting beneath Gogo’s rubbing hand, looked up at Hiro, her face flushed. ‘It’s true…’ she whispered. ‘I love getting face fu-fucked… I love feeling the saliva churning in my mouth. I feel so slutty…’  
  
‘See Hiro,’ Gogo said, looking up at him with a wide smile. ‘This is what a girl looks like turned on. Who would have guessed girl get horny, right?’ Her hand left Honey’s groin and began to stroke Hiro’s obvious bulge. ‘So, stop trying to resist, kay? Just enjoy yourself.’   
  
‘We’re really good, Hiro,’ Honey added earnestly. ‘Just lay back and let us take care of you until you feel comfortable.’  
  
Despite himself, Hiro didn’t resist as the tall girl placed her hands on his hips and gently guided him down to the floor before pushing him back. Gogo crawled over to him, smiling and watching him with undisguised predatory lust. Honey’s hands began to stroke and fondle his cock through his shorts, her eyes dreamy. She unbuttoned the clothing and pulled it down his legs, before placing a kiss on the swell protruding from the fabric of his boxers. ‘See that,’ she said as she stroked a dark wet patch in his underwear. ‘Precum, you’re aroused. At this moment your brain is filling with a bunch of hormones to stimulate you.’ She sniffed.   
  
‘You’re producing more musk, a male pheromone which influences me and my own hormones.’  
  
Gogo looked over at her friend with a disbelieving look. ‘Honey, either suck his cock or I’m going to. Geez, we don’t’ need a lecture. Right, Hiro,’ she winked at him.  
  
‘Yeah… I guess,’  
  
Honey pouted. ‘Well I think it’s super interesting!’ she said, before lowering her head. She shuddered as her tongue darted out for a quick taste, scooping up some beads of precum. ‘Mmmm, that does taste good. Good consistency as well. It’s amazing the different types of semen a male can produce –’  
  
‘Honey!’ Gogo barked in exasperation. ‘For fuck sake. Stop! You’re seriously killing my lady-boner!’  
  
Honey sighed. Leaning forward, she ran her tongue from the base up to the tip, flicking the head, before trailing back to the bottom. Hiro groaned, shoulders tensing as ripples of pleasured danced up his body.  
  
Gogo pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside, before running a hand slowly over and around his chest, biting her lower lip as she traced the light muscle definition with her fingertips. ‘You’ve been working out,’ she whispered. ‘I like it.’  
  
Honey was kissing his dick, coating it in a sheen of saliva as her hands fondled his balls. Suddenly, she lifted her head up. ‘Hold on a sec, I need to do something.’ Getting to her feet, she rushed over to her bag and rummaged around until she pulled out her phone. Returning to her previous position, Honey rested her cheek against Hiro’s cock and lifted her phone up, angling it downwards. There was a click as she snapped a quick selfie, then she placed the phone aside and slipped him into her mouth. Hiro growled and squirmed on the spot as he felt her hot spit and drool soak his aching cock. Honey began to slide her lips up and down the shaft. Her hand enclosed firmly around the root and slowly started pumping, her fingers bumping against her lips.   
  
‘Oh shit,’ Hiro gasped, watching the tall girl’s head dip and rise, her hair swaying with the motion.  
  
Besides him, Gogo moaned. ‘Fuck, I love watching Honey sucking a cock…’ she leant forward and nipped Hiro's ear. ‘It’s so fucking hot, doncha’ think?’  
  
‘Yeah…’ he breathed, still entranced by the sight of his member disappearing between Honey’s pillowy lips.  
  
Gogo got to her feet and slowly peeled her black panties down her thick thighs. ‘Hungry?’ she asked.  
  
Before Hiro could respond, Gogo moved over his head and sat back, planting her plump ass on his face. She leaned forward and watched as Honey sucked and slobbered over Hiro’s cock, her hips gently rocking against his head. Hiro, getting the message, pressed his lips to Gogo’s little pink slit, his tongue darting past the puffy folds and pressing against her flexing walls. She gasped, grinding her cunt into his face and pushing his exploring tongue deeper into her. Her girl-juice dribbled down his cheeks as he ate her out, lapping, sucking and nipping her throbbing pussy.  
  
‘Fuck, that’s good,’ Gogo moaned as she pulled her black sports bra off and then leant down to rub her tits against his body. Hiro shivered as he felt the Korean’s hard nipples grinding into him.  
  
Honey moaned as she placed her hands either side of Hiro’s thighs and then began to plunge her head up and down his length, stirring the saliva around in her mouth. She lifted herself off him with a gasp, drenching his crotch in her hot drool. ‘My head’s swimming,’ she breathed.   
  
Gogo enclosed her fingers around the root of his cock and pulled it towards her mouth. Slipping the head past her lips, her tongue rolled over the tip, mixing her own saliva with Honey’s. She began to slide her hands up and down the shaft as Honey started to lap at his testicles.   
  
Hiro shuddered, his toes curling in his sneakers as he lapped at the dripping pussy pressed against his mouth. Gogo slipped him from her grasping lips, and she and Honey began to lick the shaft together. Hiro began to thrust, his cock sliding between the pair of sucking mouths and the slithering tongues.  
  
The programmer felt his climax boiling up his length as the two girls kissed, licked and sucked him. More pre-cum began to leak from his piss-slit, which was swiftly lapped up by his horny teammates. Honey slipped his cockhead back into her mouth, slurping down the oozing seminal-fluid. Gogo leant back and began to rub her cunt-flaps along his face, grinding her clit into his chin. Hiro sucked and licked at the slit, her sticky arousal smearing his face.  
  
The curvy girl’s thick legs began to tremble, her moans and gasps deepening as he worked her up to release. Hiro grunted, feeling his own orgasm bubbling away in his balls. As Honey drew her head up, so that only the midpoint of his cock remained in her mouth, Gogo squealed. Her body tensed, hips shuddering as she squirted into Hiro’s probing mouth.   
  
He gulped it down, retching slightly as her pussy twitched and shot its juices across his face.   
  
Gogo remained for a moment more, savouring her climax before she rolled off of him. Reaching over, she dragged Honey off his cock by her long hair and then pulled her, so she was next to Hiro's head. ‘Help me clean him off,’ Gogo said.   
  
She and Honey placed their hands on his chest and pushed him down, pinning him against the lab floor. Leaning down, their tongues began to trace over his lips and cheeks, collecting up Gogo’s glistening juices. The two girls paused to share a deep, sensual kiss, before resuming cleaning him up. Hiro, his face wet with their hot saliva, groaned. His hand began to move down towards his aching cock, but Gogo seized his wrist and pulled it up.  
  
‘Don’t even think about it,’ she said with a smirk. ‘You’re going to facefuck someone… can you guess who?’  
  
‘Oh, I know!’ Honey said, raising her arm and waving her hand.   
  
Gogo rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, well, obviously it’s going to be you,’ she looked down at Hiro. ‘You should see all the facefucking porn on Honey’s laptop! Let’s see.’ She lifted a hand and began to list them on her fingers. ‘Face Fuckers, Gag on my Cock, Skull Fucking Sluts, Gagging Bitches, Cum-Gargling Toilets.’  
  
Honey’s cheeks were a deep crimson. ‘H-how do you know all of that!’ she demanded, adjusting her glasses.  
  
Gogo shrugged. ‘I was horny and needed some porn to get me off. I really wanted to watch some sluts get their throats ploughed, and I knew you had that shit in HD.’  
  
‘Well…’ Honey said. ‘You should have asked me!’  
  
‘Like when you asked me to use my pad, so you could watch my anal porn?’  
  
Honey bit her bottom lip. ‘Umm… I was doing research…’  
  
‘Oh yeah?’ Gogo asked, raising an eyebrow. ‘With a huge cunt-wrecking dildo shoved in your tight asshole?’  
  
‘Oh…’ Honey coughed. ‘I thought you were out…. Um…’ Clearing her throat, the tall girl turned her attention back to Hiro. ‘Um… would you mind fucking my throat?’  
  
‘S-sure…’ Hiro gasped.  
  
Honey removed her glasses. ‘Thanks, Hiro… Just be… umm… aggressive… like, really, really, really aggressive. A man dominating me and making me gag on his… um… penis… That gets me to climax so hard. As you should know, when a girl experiences an orgasm she produces a large amount of oxytocin in her brain… which feels amazing.’  
  
‘Hell yeah, it does,’ Gogo said as Honey crawled back and nestled between Hiro’s splayed legs. ‘She means it, by the way. Give little Miss Fellatio here a good tonsil bashing.’  
  
Taking him back into her mouth, Honey began to feverishly pump her lips up and down his cock, ingesting more of him with each plunge. Slowly, Hiro wrapped his hands around Honey’s head and began to move her up and down his slobber coated dick.  
  
Gogo’s gaze shifted from Hiro to Honey, only to give a frustrated sigh. ‘The fuck is that pussy-shit?’ she spat. Slapping the young man’s hands away, Gogo seized the honey blonde's hair. ‘When Honey said fuck her throat, she means Fuck. Her. Throat!’ she slammed Honey down, the tall girl gagging as the head of his cock battered the entrance to her throat, her eyebrows pinching with discomfort.  
  
‘Pfff. C’mon, Honey, you ain’t BSing me,’ Gogo moaned. ‘I’ve seen you take bigger than this…’ the curvy girl looked over at Hiro and winked. ‘Sixteen inches, actually. You’re still big though.’  
  
Honey gagged again as Gogo increased the pressure on the back of her head, forcing her down the pulsing length of his fuckmeat. Hiro gasped, eyes sliding shut as Honey’s throat gave way and the head of his cock was enveloped by the tight, constricting passage of her oesophagus.   
  
Gogo moved behind her roommate and then reached around Honey’s neck, stroking Hiro through the bulging lump. Tears were squeezing out of the corners of Honey’s eyes, her cheeks red and her features creased as she spluttered and retched around him. ‘Mmmmm,’ Gogo moaned. ‘I know you can’t see it Hiro, but Honey is rubbing her hot little cunt.’  
  
Hiro craned his neck and saw that Honey had slipped her hands between her legs as Gogo pumped the long-haired girl’s head up and down. He felt Honey’s gullet expand and retract each time his cock was shoved down it, stirring the drool in her mouth and scraping up strands of throat-slime. Tears were streaming down her face, her nostrils wide as she tried to suck down vital oxygen. She convulsed, desperate for air, but Gogo didn’t slacken her pace, driving the girl down until her lips and nose were squashed against his groin, before pulling her up, leaving a trail of spit bubbles on his shaft.  
  
Hiro began to buck his hips, jamming his cock deep into Honey’s oral passage as he felt his balls tingling. His shoulders tensing, he spewed his hot cum down Honey’s contracting throat, Gogo stroking his spasming cock through the neck bulge. Honey’s eyes rolled in her head, her body shuddering as he filled her belly, bubbles of snot blowing out of her flared nostrils, hot tears rolling down her reddening cheeks.  
  
‘Drink it all down,’ Gogo moaned. ‘Take all that nasty jizz, you hot little slut.’  
  
Honey gagged, her eyelids flickering as Hiro emptied his nut-slop into her trembling body. Gogo suddenly dragged the tall girl off of his cock, saliva drenching his crotch. Honey gasped, her chest heaving, mouth agape, drool running down her chin. ‘Wow… wow… so… so intense…’ she moaned, before swallowing a mouthful of spit back down.  
  
Releasing her roommate’s head and pushing her aside, Gogo nestled between Hiro's legs. ‘You’re still hard… not bad.’ She lowered her head and took him into her hot mouth her tongue immediately lapping and twisting around the shaft. Honey bit her bottom lip as she watched Gogo suck him off, her hands absently slipping back between her legs.  
  
Hiro grunted and turned his head towards Honey. ‘Hey… want me to return the favour?’  
  
Honey blinked. ‘Oh, um, would you mind?’ she crawled towards him, lust reflecting in her large eyes.  
  
‘Sur-sure,’ Hiro groaned as Gogo plunged her head down on his cock, smacking the tip with the back of her mouth. ‘What are teammates for?’  
  
He leant back, and Honey crawled over his head, placing her shapely thighs on either side. Pulling the fabric of her pink bikini aside, the tall girl lowered herself until her dripping cunt lips were pressed against Hiro’s mouth. She gasped as the programmer’s tongue sank itself past her engorged folds, plunging itself deep into her trembling, sopping snatch.  
  
As he ate Honey’s hot pussy, Hiro reached around and grabbed Gogo’s head. The curvy girl gave a muffled cry of surprise as he slammed her head down on his crotch, forcing his cock into her throat. Gogo gagged, drool and snot spraying out from around her enclosed lips and flared nostrils. Hiro dragged her head up to the midpoint of the glistening shaft, before nailing her back to the root. As he ground Gogo’s face into his tangle of pubic hair, Honey grabbed fistfuls of his hair and began to ride his face, grinding the hard nub of her clit into his nose and rubbing her engorged cunt flaps over his lips, smearing his features with her juice.  
  
Despite the thighs pressed around his ears, Hiro could hear Honey’s gasping breaths pitch as she worked herself to her orgasm. Still tender from the tall girl’s early facefuck, Hiro felt his own orgasm bubbling in his testicles, ready to coat Gogo’s stomach. Tightening his grip, fingers pressing painfully against Gogo’s skull, he began to pump his hips, repeatedly impaling the Korean girl’s gullet.  
  
Gogo gagged and spluttered around the thrusting cock as it drove against her contracting throat. With her left hand, she started to fondle his balls, her thumb running over the surface as she began to meet his propelling hips. Grunting against the pussy rubbing itself over his mouth, Hiro forced Gogo to swallow his fuckstick down to the root as his balls unloaded. As he came, his seed coating the flexing walls of Gogo’s oesophagus before it was gulped down to her stomach, Honey arched her back as she hit her own climax. Her girl-cream sprayed his mouth and probing tongue, his nostrils widening as he inhaled her aroma. As his own release ebbed, Hiro let his grip slip from Gogo’s head.  
  
Gogo slid his cock from her mouth, coughed, and then hit his thigh. ‘Geez, you could have killed me!’ she hissed.  
  
‘I thought you liked getting face-fucked?’ Honey asked as she dismounted Hiro. Cupping his cheeks, she bent down and began to trace his lips with her tongue, before drawing him into a warm, loving kiss. ‘That was wonderful, Hiro,’ she breathed as they parted.  
  
‘I do,’ Gogo said getting to her feet. ‘But I just need to remind Hiro of his place.’  
  
She walked over to the metal table and spread her hands against the surface. Sticking her full backside out, the curvy girl winked at Hiro. ‘So, you’re pretty good at eating pussy… ever tried giving a Rimjob?’  
  
Hiro scratched the back of his neck. ‘You’re into some really freaky things, huh?’  
  
Gogo rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t worry, me and Honey are clean…’ she smirked. ‘You’re not though… not that I care. If you do a good enough job, I’ll be sure to return the favour…’  
  
Honey wrinkled her nose. ‘Ewww… Gogo, that’s so unhygienic!’  
  
‘Hey, it’s not like I’m asking him to shit in my mouth - that would be gross,’ Gogo said as Hiro got to his feet and moved behind her. Kneeling, he took her supple ass flesh into his hands and parted them. Her butthole twitched. Leaning forward he placed his lips against the fissure and slithered his tongue out. Gogo gasped, her back curling as she pressed her thick behind into him.  
  
'Oh fuck…’ she moaned, rocking her hips from side to side.  
  
Pressing his fingers harder against her pliable ass cheeks, Hiro began to scrape the rough, oily insides of Gogo’s anal tract. Honey moved behind him, her arms encircling his waist. Her hand wrapped around his stiff cock and began to slowly jerk him off. Hiro grunted, then he removed his right hand and slipped two fingers into Gogo’s sucking cunt. Her fuck juice squelched against his fingers as he buried them up to the knuckles, only to slowly withdraw them before shoving them back in.   
  
Gogo groaned, her asshole winking around his exploring tongue. Honey increased the pace of her handjob, rubbing her palm against the leaking cockhead and smearing the seminal-fluid all over her hand and his shaft. Gogo’s pants increased, squirming as Hiro propelled her closer to her orgasm. She threw her head back, legs shaking as her cunt contracted. Hiro felt her climax splat against his collar and fingers.   
  
Pulling his head back, he stood, grabbed Honey by her arm and led her to the table. Lifting the honey-blonde up, so she sat on the metal edge, he pushed her back and then slipped between her long legs. Looking over at Gogo, he said. ‘So, you going to return the favour?’  
  
Smirking, Gogo pushed away from the table. ‘A deal’s a deal,’ she said sinking down behind him and taking his ass cheeks into her hands. Grabbing the root of his cock, Hiro pressed the head against Honey’s drooling fuck-tunnel and pushed himself in, spreading her folds as they enveloped his girth. Hiro grunted as Gogo ran her tongue over his puckered asshole, collecting up the sweat. As he sank deeper into Honey’s sucking hole, Gogo plunged her tongue passed his sphincter.   
  
Hiro tilted his head back, a moan catching in his throat as he felt the buxom girl's tongue wriggle and twist in his shit-chute. Reaching behind him, he pressed Gogo’s face deeper into his taut ass cheeks and then began to thrust into Honey’s squelching cunt.  
  
The tall girl began to buck her hips, her eyes sliding shut, as she met his stiff pumps. Her cunt muscles coiled around the thick, throbbing cock as it stabbed in and out of her, stirring her fem-juices and sending bolts of electrical pleasure through her willowy body.   
  
Gogo’s left hand slipped between his legs and began to fondle and scratch his dangling ballsac as she continued to suck and eat his twitching asshole. Sweat ran down Hiro’s brow and torso, his eyes screwed shut in concentration as he dealt with the pleasurable assault of Gogo’s tongue and Honey’s tight, cuntal tract.  
  
Gogo pushed her tongue deeper into him, rolling it around in a wide circle. Hiro swore and braced himself against the table as he drove his cock into Honey. The tall girl gasped, her head moving side to side, eyes squeezed shut. Her hands reached around his neck and drew him nearer to her. ‘Harder, Hiro!’ she moaned. ‘Harder, harder, please fuck me harder!’  
  
She gasped, her head flopping to the side, the corners of her lips curling. ‘Oh my God, my head, its swimming… too much, so much going on… I… I can’t think…. Oh wow! Oh wow!’  
  
Hiro clenched his jaw, feeling the muscles pop as he slowed his pace. His climax welled up within him as he dragged his cock against the sucking, coiling walls of Honey’s fuck-tunnel. As Gogo fastened her lips against his pucker, her tongue wriggling deep inside of him, Hiro groaned as he flooded Honey’s slippery fuck-box with his cum.  
  
Draping an arm over her eyes, Honey panted, her modest tits jiggling on her shuddering chest. Gogo stood and pulled Hiro away from the table before slipping past him and settling between Honey’s spread legs. Placing a hand either side of the tall girl’s waist, Gogo thrust her backside out. ‘My turn,’ she purred.  
  
Hiro moved into position behind her, his still hard cock brushing her drooling cunt.  
  
‘Whoa there, Hiro,’ Gogo said looking over her shoulder. ‘I want that big cock in my ass!’  
  
Honey, her breathing easing, added, ‘Gogo has a serious thing for anal.’  
  
‘Duh, it feels fucking amazing,’ Gogo said, before bending down and swabbing her tongue over Honey’s quivering bottom lip.  
  
Hiro shrugged. ‘If you say so,’ he said. He hefted his cock and pressed the swollen tip against the wrinkled hole of her rosebud.   
  
Gogo’s eyes widened, mouth falling open as Hiro slammed himself into her. Seizing her hips, he began to fuck her with hard thrusts. Gogo spread her legs and began to push back, jamming more of his cock into her rough passage, the saliva and Honey’s juices providing the necessary lubrication. Hiro grunted as the curvy girl worked his slick cock with her anal muscles, squeezing him tightly and adding an insane amount of friction.  
  
Tightening his grip, Hiro rammed into Gogo, the impact lifting her from her feet and causing her ass cheeks to ripple as they slapped his pelvis. Gogo screamed, her back arching as she came, her girl-slime gushing out from her twitching pussy. Her head drooped, tongue lolling out as she tried to catch her breath. Hiro increased his speed, pounding her clenching shitter with heavy, bludgeoning strokes.  
  
The two girls moaned and writhed beneath him as he hammered in and out of Gogo’s stretched out ass-chute, his ball-sac smacking her sloppy slit, feeling the heat wafting against him. Seizing the back of the Korean’s head, he pushed her down until he jammed her lips against Honey’s. The two girls opened their mouths, their tongue slithering out and caressing each other, forcing strains and drops of spit into the other’s mouth. Honey reached around and grabbed Gogo’s thick butt cheeks, spreading them wide so Hiro could watch his cock disappearing into the short girl’s shithole. The girls broke apart, a thick strand of saliva hanging between their panting lips. The sight was too much, burying himself balls deep into Gogo’s shitpipe, Hiro groaned as he filled her bowels with steaming spunk.  
  
Gogo had fastened her lips back over Honey’s and was moaning into the girl’s mouth, her buxom figure shuddering as she came, soaking his contracted ballsac with fem-slime.  
  
‘Damn Hiro…’ Gogo panted looking over her shoulder at him, a bead of sweat trickling down the contours of her face. ‘Hate to admit it, but I’m impressed…’  
  
‘Absolutely,’ Honey breathed, her eyes sliding shut.  
  
Hiro smirked. ‘C’mon girls,’ he said. ‘You don’t think we’re done, do you?’  
  
Gogo and Honey exchanged a look. ‘Umm…’ Honey began. ‘We’re not?’  
  
Leaning forward, so his body pinned the two girls down, Hiro said. ‘Fuck no. I’m just getting started with you filthy sluts…’  
  
‘Oh fuck,’ Gogo moaned as he began to fuck her asshole again. ‘How the fuck are you still hard?’ The question went unanswered as Gogo’s eyes slid shut, tongue hanging out as Hiro slammed into her. Honey moaned and pulled the curvy girl into another kiss as they both shook with another intense orgasm.  


***

  
  
Gogo slowly lifted her head, hands rising to shield her eyes from the morning light. Honey was next to her, a puddle of cum pooling between her legs. Looking over her shoulder, Gogo saw some of Hiro’s nut sludge trickling out from her asshole.  
  
‘Hey,’ she reached over and shook Honey. ‘Wake up.’  
  
Honey rolled over, only to finally stir as Gogo continued to roughly shake her. Stretching, she looked at the short girl with bleary eyes. ‘Good morning,’ she said through a yawn.   
  
Gogo stood and handed Honey her glasses from the table. ‘Seems Hiro’s gone,’ she noticed as Honey placed her glasses on.  
  
‘Well, it wouldn’t’ be a bad idea for us to do the same,’ Honey said. ‘It won’t be long until the others arrive.’  
  
As the two left the lab and headed for the showers, Honey pressed a finger thoughtfully against her pursed lips. ‘I am curious about one thing though.’  
  
‘Oh yeah? What’s that?’ Gogo asked, glancing over at her.  
  
‘How did Hiro get so good?’  
  
Gogo lifted her shoulders in a shrug. ‘Dunno, don’t care. I’m just looking forward to the next time.’  
Honey smiled. ‘Me too.’  


***

  
  
Hiro leant back against the sofa and watched as his engorged cock disappeared between aunt Cass’s elongated lips. The mature woman moved her head up and down the shaft, slowly working it into her throat. She stuck her large behind out, a slutty thong slipping between the shapely globes of her ass cheeks. Hiro closed his eyes, listening to his aunt suck and slurp whorishly on his cock. A groan rolled in his chest as she took him into her throat, pushing her head down until her lips pressed against his groin. Slackening her jaw, her tongue slithered out and began to rub over his balls, smearing them with her slobber.  
  
Taking her head into his hands, he began to grind her nose into his pelvis, moaning as he felt her oral passage coil around his pulsing shaft. When she began to tap his thighs, he dragged her off his cock, a deluge of foamy spittle and drool spilling out from her gasping mouth and soaking his splayed crotch.  
  
‘God, I love gagging on your big cock…’ Cass moaned as she gulped down a belt of air. She stuck her tongue out as Hiro forced her back down onto his slobber drenched fuck-club. Bracing his back against the sofa, he began to pump into her mouth, churning the saliva around as he fucked her throat. Cass rolled her watering eyes up to stare at him as she increased her lewd sucking sounds. Hiro shuddered. ‘I fucking love that face,’ he breathed. He could feel his cum bubbling away in his snug balls, ready to feed his hungry aunt. Pumping into her funnelled lips with heavy strokes, he squashed her face against his groin and emptied the contents of his bulging testicles.  
  
Cass groaned and rubbed her nose into her nephew’s pubic hair, inhaling his scent as she swallowed down his thick seed, loving how it slid down her throat and filled her belly with a stodgy warmth. As she gulped down the last drops of his ball paste, she slipped her lips off of his spasming dick and then stood. Hooking her thumbs into her thong, she peeled the underwear down her long legs and stepped out of them. ‘What do you want me to do…’ she moaned, her fingers slipping between her puffy cunt folds.  
  
Hiro smirked at his aunt as he stroked himself. ‘C’mon, aunt Cass, why don’t you tell me what a fucking whore like you wants,’ he said, the cold words causing the older woman to shudder.  
  
‘Mmmm,’ Cass moaned as she turned and she slipped on his lap, his cock nestling between her soft ass cheeks. ‘First… I need to feel that big cock stretching my nasty little fuckhole out…’ she leant back, her tits thrusting out as she curved her back and kissed his cheek. Turning her head she rested her lips next to his ear. ‘Then I’ll have to clean all my cunt juice off of your cock… then I want you to stick it in my ass and make me feel like a trashy fuck toy… think you can do that for your aunt?’  
  
‘I think I just might be able to,’ Hiro said as he rubbed his cockhead against her palpitating cunt lips. Sighing, Cass sank down onto his lap, her head tilting back as his fuck-stick split her open. She gasped as her sucking pussy enveloped his cock, until her engorged labia bumped against his base.   
  
‘Does that feel good Aunt Cass? Do you like your nephew’s cock in your pussy?" Hiro’s voice was hoarse with lust. Cass’s eyes slid shut, a whorish smile spreading across her full lips. ‘Ohhh fuck yes. I adore my nephew’s big, beautiful cock!’ The mature woman began to roll her hips back and forth. ‘Mmmm, does auntie’s slutty cunt feel good?’ she moaned.  
  
‘God, it feels amazing,’ Hiro groaned as she began to slowly lift herself up and down his shaft, her cunt lips dragging along the length. Grabbing her hips, Hiro began to pump into her with brisk strokes. The young man let out a deep moan with every thrust as he buried his entire length into her hot, sucking cunt.  
  
‘Ohhh, fuck! Ughh Cass,’ he gasped, his voice becoming raspy. ‘You feel fucking amazing!’ He lifted her up until he slipped out from between her drooling folds and was about to slam her back down, when he tensed. For a tantalising instant, the head of his cock brushed aunt Cass’s pussy-lips as they shuddered in orgasm. A shiver ran up his back as her juices coated his balls and cock. He seized her hips and pulled her back down onto him, watching his cock split her as the first few inches thrust inside. She stretched around him, swallowing him up, her cunt walls wetly sucking all over him. He marvelled at the sight of his own thick pole plunging and retracting, slick from the wet clutch of Cass’s cunt. He increased his pace, thrusting faster into her. His cock sank deeper as she shunted her ass back, trying to envelope more of his cock into her tunnel. He clutched and fucked, each stroke fuller than the last, more probing, more deliriously satisfying. He wanted ram himself right up inside her. Groaning, he launched long exploratory thrusts into her until he bottomed out, balls smacking her clit and causing her to arch her back.   
  
"Ohhh, Hiro!! Ughh fuck me, fuck your slutty aunt!"  
  
The mature woman turned her head to stare at him, her large eyes smoky with lust as she drove her hips back to meet his frantic thrusts. Hiro grabbed her shoulder for support as he drove his fuck-rod inside her with increased force. Perspiration coated their bodies, running in rivulets over the flushed skin. Cass’s ass quivered each time he pushed into her squelching cunt, his balls slapping her engorged clitoris. Hiro reached around with his right hand to grab one of her well-formed palm-filling tits. He could tell from his aunt’s inarticulate babbling and the cuntal contractions around his cock that she was on the verge of coming again.  
  
He jammed his hips against her juicy ass as his balls clenched and emptied, shooting a huge hard load deep inside his hot aunt. Cass moaned, her eyes sliding shut, mouth agape as he clutched her shoulder and tit as he pumped her full of his boiling cum. Hiro watched as Cass began to ride him again, stirring the nut sludge in her cunt.   
  
As he watched her willingly impale herself on his cock, Hiro smiled. ‘Hey, Aunt Cass.’  
  
‘Y-yes,’ she gasped, glancing over her shoulder at him.  
  
He gripped her supple ass cheeks and began to rotate the shapely globes. ‘How’d you feel about a foursome?’


End file.
